Fxxk It
by Mekabella21
Summary: Tweek is so in love with Craig despite his parent's disapproval of Craig. After successfully hiding his relationship for months Tweek is set up to go on a blind date...COMPLETE! Prequel First Love
1. Chapter 1

"Mom….."I whine. Mom is hugging me tightly as dad walks around my room. I can't help but notice how he seems to be taking in everything in the room. I'm not being paranoid, he is looking at everything!

"I can't help it!" she exclaims before kissing my cheek. "You're only 18 years old and on your own. I thought we would have some time." Dad pats mom back as she tries to control her tears. I must say I really like my room. It has 2 windows allowing in the perfect amount of light. I have navy blue curtains up otherwise it is really bright in here. My room is also at the end of the hall with my two best friends Clyde Donovan and Token Black. I swear renting a house together is the best idea they have ever had. The room is a 12 by 14 with me even having my own bathroom which I really like. The closet is a small walk in which is perfect. I don't have that many clothes in anyone but I still had to purchase organizers for it.

"Hmmm….." says dad picking up my clock radio on my nightstand. "Some of this stuff doesn't seem like you….." The radio isn't mine. I use my phone to wake up. I walk over taking the clock radio out of his hand.

"Gah….can't I experiment in peace!" I exclaim trying not to freak out.

"Of course you can sweetie," coos my mom rubbing my blonde hair. "Where are Clyde and Token?"

"Clyde is picking up his textbooks," I explain. "Token is over at his parents."

"Did you need any dinner?" asked my mom. "I can cook for you. Anything you have in the kitchen I can turn into a meal!"

"I got it, mom," I replied wrapping my arms around myself. I'm so ready for them to leave. Otherwise, I would be happy to have one of mom's meals. I watch dad open the closet door causing me to catch my breath.

"Alright," she says pinching my cheek lightly. I walk over closing the closet door before he can peer inside.

"Dad….my private stuff…"I mutter leaning back against the now closed door.

"So proud to see you handling business instead of chasing behind that boy," says dad placing his hands on his hips.

"His name is Craig and I'm not chasing him," I reply. "You guys may want to head back before you get stuck in traffic." Take the bait.

"That would be terrible," sighs mom. "I wish you weren't so far from us."

"I know mom but it's easier living here," I reply. "It's closer to school remember."

"We will be fine hun," smiles mom. "I'm hoping the traffic won't be as bad as we think. Let's go home." Mom walks over wrapping her arm in my dad's arm leading him out of my room. I follow close behind them walking them to the front door. Mom turns to look at me so seriously. "You can come home at any time. You still have your key."

"Yes," I reply holding the key up for her to see. My parents both hug me one last time before they are out the door. I lock it breathing a huge sigh of relief as I lean my forehead against the door. They are acting like they will never see me again. I hear footsteps behind me causing me to turn around. I look up at Craig at the top of the stairs holding Stripe his pet guinea pig.

"Man, they really don't like me," he chuckles. Craig looks less tan as he didn't spend this summer at the beach. I take in my boyfriend with his hair messy and a hat was thrown on top of it. He looks good in his summer flannel shirt over top of his white tee and skinny jeans. Still toned with the right amount of muscle and leanness that I love so much. He is wearing some Superman socks on his feet currently.

"I try to tell them you're a good person but they won't listen….." I mutter as Craig comes down the steps. He leans over kissing my forehead causing me to swoon.

"I appreciate you trying babe," he replies. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," I reply following Craig to our kitchen. "I want ramen." Craig can fix store ramen like it is real ramen, so delicious.

"Alright," says Craig. "I can prepare it for you if you hold Stripe."

"Gahhhh, not ready!" I squeal. Craig laughs.

"Stripe likes you," he replies. "You should relax more around him. Isn't that right Stripe." He is holding Stripe up close to his face as if he is going to give him a kiss. Nothing against his guinea pig, I'm afraid to feel his claws in my hand. What if I might drop him or what if he poos or pees on me. God way too much pressure. I would rather avoid any of that and forgo holding him. Craig walks out of the kitchen to go to put Stripe back in his cage that he was hiding in Clyde's room while my parents visited. We shouldn't have to worry about them showing up too often since we are almost an hour away from South Park. I go and grab two packs of noodles thinking about how this past summer has been awesome. We weren't at the beach but moving into this rented house with my friends is the best thing we could have ever done.

I met Craig Tucker my boyfriend at a beach in Texas where my parents invested in a timeshare at. Craig is from New York but his aunt won the lottery purchasing a beach house. We only got to hang out one week a year in the summer. We went from being friends to best friends to boyfriends. He surprised me 3 months ago showing up here to live. I feel like my life is complete. I love that guy more than life itself. I smile to myself thinking about how he had to live with Token and sneak around town avoiding my parents until we moved into this house.

"What are you smiling for?" asked Craig walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I reply. "I'm just really happy." Craig smiles at me.

"I see," he says walking over to the sink to wash his hands before handling the noodles. "God I don't want to work tomorrow." Craig installs security systems in people's homes. It is not what he wants to do but he really liked the pay they advertised. He was more surprised when he interviewed and found out that was the pay wasn't bait. Me, on the other hand, I still work at my parent's coffee shop.

"Me neither," I reply. "At least you don't have to drive almost an hour to get to work. Totally worth it though." I like working in my parent's coffee shop. I know all our customers, how everything works, I feel comfortable in the shop as I did at home before dad started acting crazy.

"Agreed," says Craig grabbing a pot. "Do you think my style is so different from yours? Your parents seem to know that everything in that room is not yours."

"I'm rather plain if you can't tell," I reply. "You tend to dabble in a lot of colors." Craig smiles as he starts on the food. It doesn't take long to prepare which I am super happy about. Craig already prepped some egg and pork to add to the ramen. We are sitting down at the table when Token comes through the door.

"Hey guys," he greets. Token just recently died his hair a light brown color. I hate it because it makes him look weird to me.

"Sup," says Craig before blowing on his noodles.

"How did the visit go?" asked Token stopping front of the table.

"Good," replies Craig. "I hid out in Clyde's room with Stripe." Token chuckles before turning to look at me.

"You're not living at home now Tweek," says Token looking at me. "You should tell your parents that you're in love, your dating Craig and he lives here."

"No," I replied shaking my head no. I would never hear the end of it from dad. I start to shake a little just thinking about it. Craig's hand on my leg calms me a little.

"Sorry," apologizes Token. "I just know I would hate hiding my relationship at this point in time."

"Just because Nicole wanted to hide the fact she was dating you doesn't mean you should take it out of me," I reply. I see hurt flash in Token's eyes.

"Whatever Tweek," he mutters before heading out of the kitchen. I feel a little bad because I know I hurt him.

"Whoa….." says Craig. "Who is Nicole?" I sigh feeling really bad that I said that.

"That is his ex," I reply. "Her dad didn't want her dating African American guys."

"Are you serious?" asked Craig. "Like what is she?"

"She's African American," I reply. Craig scoffs.

"The hell?" he questions. I shake my head.

"I long ago stopped trying to understand it," I replied. "I know Nicole said her dad didn't mind her dating guys of the same race but thought she was only dating him because he was."

"That sounds retarded," drones Craig. "What the fuck is wrong with the people in South Park?"

"I don't know," I reply before getting some noodles on my fork. "He really loved her though. She had them sneaking around and he got tired of it. Nicole didn't want to tell her dad that caused Token to end the relationship."

"Oh….." says Craig. "Well, I can see how this would be hard for him with me kind of sneaking around."

"You're not sneaking around anymore," I reply. "W-we have our own space now." Craig smiles.

"That we do," he agrees. "And your parents are far away." I smiled nodding my head in agreement. This is going to work. I just need a little more time to get my parents to see Craig is a great guy.


	2. Chapter 2

A MONTH LATER

"Thanks for closing the shop tonight," says mom. She looks so happy but mom is always happy. I think that is why she doesn't have ay gray hair.

"It's okay," I reply. "I didn't have classes today." I worked an extra 2 hours to close the shop. We had a call out tonight and we need at least 2 people to close the shop. I didn't want my parents to have to go back up there. "Dinner is really good tonight." Mom cooked smother pork chops in onions and gravy with rice and green beans. I like that my mom uses boneless pork chops. I hate feeling the bone against my teeth or touching my fork.

"Yes!" exclaims mom. "I tried something different with the pork chops, do you like it?" I nod yes as dad clears his throat.

"It's great," I reply. "Different seasoning?" Mom nods impressed that I noticed.

"So Tweek, what are you doing next Saturday?" asked dad. I work this Saturday so I know he is talking about the following week. I actually have a fun-filled day planned with Craig. He usually works on Saturdays so this is a big deal.

"Uhhh…not sure yet," I reply slowly. "Did you need something?"

"If you can," replies dad. "You remember Dougie right?"

"Vaguely," I reply wondering why the hell is he bringing him up. I don't really talk to him. He was always up underneath Butters in high school.

"You know he is gay right?" asked dad.

"W-well yeah," I reply trying not to twitch. "What does that have to do with me?" Mom gives dad a look I don't like. "What! What is it? What aren't you telling me!" I can feel the panic sinking in.

"Relax," says dad touching my hand softly. "I felt bad that he is all depressed so I told his father you would take him out next Saturday."

"What!" I shriek jumping up from the table snatching my hand away from him. "H-how could you do that? You didn't even ask me about this you just went ahead and did it!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal," says dad. "You have been single since that guy in high school. I know things didn't go the way you wanted. I didn't think you would mind."

"Well, I do mind!" I shout balling up my fist. "I have to get out of here." I twitch slightly looking away from them.

"Honey!" cries mom. I grab my keys off the kitchen countertop walking out the door not looking back. I can hear mom chasing after me. "Tweek! Tweek!" She grabs my arm preventing me from opening my car door. "Honey talk to me?"

"Why?" I ask. "You guys just do whatever the hell you want and never ask me how I feel!"

"Your father was trying to do his friend a favor," explained mom placing a hand on my shoulder. "We didn't mean to pressure you." I unlock the car door opening it. "Tweek can you please go out with him?"

"Why?" I asked folding my arms. "I have no plans of being with him. Why lead him on?" What the hell are they thinking?

"Let us worry about that," says mom. I don't like this, I don't want to do this. Mom looks so sad as she stares at me.

"One date and that's it," I reply.

"Thank you," she says sounding relieved.

"Mom can you and dad just let me live my life now," I say with my voice low. "I…I feel like you guys keep trying to make all my decisions for me."

"We are working on it," replied mom touching my cheek. "I will talk to your father so more. In his eyes, you are still his little boy." I always thought it was the moms who had a hard time letting go. I guess she sees the look on my face. "I promise I will talk to him." I glance at the house behind mom to see dad looking out the window. When I spot him, he lets the curtains fall as if he wasn't peaking. "Have a safe drive sweetie." Mom gives me a hug. I get into the car taking off down the street very quickly.

All I keep thinking is how is Craig going to take all of this? I love him, I shouldn't have to hide our relationship. I mean look at where it has gotten me. The rest of my 40-minute drive home was spent wondering how to word what happened. I was kind of speeding without realizing it but I'm not complaining. I get parked shaking a little feeling the stress weighing on me heavily. I walk through the door and I can hear someone in the kitchen. I walk down the hall peering into the kitchen to see Clyde with Token.

"You're doing it wrong," chuckles Token. "Like what the fuck…"

"I am folding it right," chuckles Clyde with something in his hand. Looks like dough. "Shut the fuck up and keep rolling bitch." I look further to see they are covered in flower on the front of their shirts.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Clyde looks over at me.

"We are making homemade pasta," he says proudly. "I'm trying to shape them but it's harder than it looks."

"I said we should have started with something easier," explains Token. "This guy wanted to make fucking ravioli." I chuckle.

"At least you guys are trying" I reply. Clyde notices I'm not smiling.

"What's wrong?" asked Clyde putting the pasta down walking over to me.

"Is Craig here?" I asked looking around nervously.

"Yeah," replied Clyde. "He's upstairs in his room. Everything okay?"

"I don't know….."I choke out. "My parents set me up to go on a date with Dougie." Token rolls his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Do you really want my opinion?" asked Token. "I recall the last time I did you fucking snapped at me." I can see he is still upset about that.

"I'm sorry about Token," I apologize rubbing my one arm nervously. "I just don't know how to tell my parents about Craig and me."

"You need to tell them," says Clyde. "I mean they are trying to set you up with another guy. My mom tried to send me on a date. Like I don't need any more fucking dates." Token chuckles looking at Clyde.

"Tell your mom to hook me up," jokes Token.

"Oh whatever," says Clyde before laughing. He looks back at me with a serious face. "What are you going to tell Craig?"

"The truth," I sigh. "I'm going to go talk to him right now." I begin to twitch again causing Clyde to hug me.

"Gah…..stop it," I mutter pulling out of the hug. "You're getting flower on my clothes."

"You can wash them!" exclaims Clyde. "You need support right now."

"Agreed," says Token. "I'm sure Craig will understand. Go ahead and talk to him. If you need us we will be right here okay." I nod my head grateful for my best friends. I sigh before gathering myself heading upstairs. I open our room door and Craig is on the bed with his school books out but clearly focused on the TV.

"Hey babe," he greets looking at me. I guess he sees the look on my face rushing over to me from the bed. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? What happened?" Craig is grabbing my face forcing me to look at him.

"I'm going on a date…"I cry softly.

"What….." asked Craig his voice trailing off.

"My parents…"I sniffle while twitching. "My dad has me going on this blind date with Dougie a young kid from my old neighborhood." Craig drops his hands balling them into a fist as he backs away from me.

"Are you fucking serious!" he shouts.

"I didn't know they would do something like this…"I say above a whisper. Craig begins to pace back and forth with his face getting red.

"You need to tell them about me," he replies still pacing. "I don't like this."

"I don't either but the time needs to be right," I cry.

"Is this not the right time?" questions Craig looking at me as he stopped pacing. "They are sending you on a god damn date. You're my…." Craig stops talking probably seeing the tears stream down my face. I'm twitching so much I have begun to pull at my hair. "Come here."

"No!" I scream. I'm so upset I can't stop crying and shaking. Craig wraps his arms around me burying my face into his chest as I fight to stop my twitching and crying. It continues for a while but I get distracted when I feel his lips on the side of my neck. I blinked trying to register what is happening. "Craig…."

"Shush….." he says softly. Craig continues to kiss my neck softly. I slowly begin to stop crying replaced by whimpers. Craig begins to massage my back although he is holding me. My eyes flutter as my lust begins to rise.

"Hahh…..ha….."I moan feeling my hard dick against his.

"That's it, baby….." mutter Craig into my neck. He pulls away leading me over to the bed. Craig guides me to sit on the edge of the bed while he gets down on his knees. I look down at him as he unbuttons and unzips my jeans tugging them down enough to pull my dick free. Just feeling his gaze has me twitching. Craig leans down swallowing my dick down as far as he can moaning. "Mmmpphhh…"

"Ahhh…..ha…"I moan closing one eye looking at him. This is almost too much for me. Craig is sliding up and down my shaft sucking slow, fast, the licking oh god the licking. My cock twitches inside his mouth more times than I can count. I start fucking his mouth wanting to cum by the time my climax is approaching for the 3rd time. "Fuck…Craig…..ahhh…" Craig pulls his mouth away. He undresses me slowly before removing his clothes. He grabs the lube as I lay back on the bed looking forward to him being inside of me. Since our reunion we never use condoms. We love being skin to skin. Craig appears over top of me taking my lips softly.

"Tweek…." he moans against my lips. His fingers slide between my thighs teasing my center.

"Yesss…"I moan against his lips before continuing to kiss him. I roll my hips up towards Craig's meeting his arousal. It's already hot and ready for me. "I want you inside…." Craig lays his forehead against mine.

"I know you do," he says softly. Craig slides his finger inside of me.

"Haaa…..nnnggghhh…"I moan as Craig moves his finger slowly. He adds a second finger with little problem.

"You're still soft…" he mutters. "You still want me inside of you?"

"Yes…..yes….."I pant. "I need you now…" I don't know if it is because I'm emotional from everything I am dealing with at the moment but I need to feel connected to Craig in every way. I begin to roll my hips onto his fingers showing him how serious I am.

"Arrraahhh…" cries Craig pulling his fingers out. You would have thought I was fucking him the way he responded. Craig sits up to add lube to his dick before leaning back over me. I lean kissing him needing to feel his love at this moment. "Mmmpphh…." moans Craig as he lines his cock up to my entrance. He slowly begins to push his way inside.

"Haaa…ha….."I panted into his mouth. "That's it…..that it….nnnggghhh…." Craig pushes inside of me with little hip rolls. I slide my hands down palming his ass. I love feeling his muscles work, it's like a work of art.

"Ahhh…..haaa…" moans Craig. I look up at him staring into his deep blue eyes as he continues to move inside of me. He actually slows his pace which rarely happens. Craig stares back intensely. "Mmm…..I love you….."

"Oh god…." I moan feeling my groin begin to heat up. Usually, I would be whiny about cumming this soon but it feels so good, so passionate I don't even care.

"Fuck…." moans Craig closing his eyes as he continues to roll his hips slowly. "You're getting tight…..hahh….hahh….already…" He begins to roll his hips a bit faster.

"Oh babeeee…."I groan beginning to roll my hips into his thrusts. Craig groans loudly as he begins to rube against my spot. "Ahhhh…shit…..ha…..ha…." Craig begins to thrust faster now.

"I-I'm…..going to cum….aaahhh…" moans Craig snapping his hips. I grab onto his shoulders holding tightly.

"I love you…"I moan. "Oh god….oh god…fill me up….ha….hahh….." Craig leans down close to my lips not kissing me but breathing heavily.

"Going to c-cum….ahh….so deep….." he moans as his body begins to shake. I lean up kissing Craig unable to contain myself. "Tweek…..aahhhh….shit…..aaarrrggghhh…." I can feel Craig cumming deep inside of me.

"Haaaa…..ha….."I moaned arching my back allowing him perfect access to my prostate. Craig continues to move his hips still cumming sending over the edge. "Ohhh…..god….yesss….hahhh…..hahh….." I dig my nails into Craig's back as I begin to roll my hips into my climax. I cry out loudly not giving a shit if my best friends hear me. Craig's hips finally slow down as he buries his face into the crook of my neck.

"Holy fuck…" he pants. I'm still pulsing around his dick as my arms wrap around his waist. "Tweek…that was…..nnnggghhh…" My eyes flutter as I try to come out of my lust filled mind.

"I-I'm sorry…."I mutter. "I just couldn't help myself…..it was so good…." Craig kisses the inside of my neck.

"It's okay….." he mumbles into my skin. "I love you too Tweekers, I love you too. We…..we have to get through this. You have to work up the strength to stand up to your parents." I turn my head looking into Craig's deep blue eyes. For the sake of my relationship I know I have to.


	3. Chapter 3

A WEEK LATER

I can't believe this. I'm going on a date with someone a year younger than me even though I have a damn boyfriend. Well, they don't know that. This week went by fast no joke. I get more nervous as I look in the mirror at myself still not believing this is even happening. I look at myself over once more and I can see the stress weighing heavy in my eyes.

"Hey," says Craig sitting on the bed watching TV. Stripe is in his cage doing something….eating….shit I don't know. Craig looks at me noticing I'm shaking. "Nervous?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" I mutter. Craig gets out of the bed walking over to me.

"Babe, it's going to be okay," he asked rubbing my shoulders. "My god you're twitching already." Craig pulls me into a tight hug. A small sob escapes me because I really don't want to do this. I feel like my parents are pimping me out in some kind of way.

"I really don't like you doing this," mutters Craig. "I know you just want to make your parents happy though…." I sigh heavily. It's getting harder and harder to please them. It was fine when it came it to school, the shop but my love life…..that should be off limits.

"I know babe," I reply pulling away. "I don't want to go out with Dougie either. To me the whole thing is weird. Like why are his parents so worried about him dating?" I look in the mirror try to correct this one stray hair.

"You need to tell your parents you're with someone," Craig reminds me. "I was okay hiding until you were ready but them setting you up on dates, I'm not okay with that." I turn around looking at Craig.

"I'm not okay with it either," I reply. I twitch a little as I try to think of a way to talk to my parents about this. Craig gets up walking over to me kissing my forehead before pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes softly. "I just wanted to let you know how I felt. Relax okay." I nod my head into his shoulder. "What are you guys doing?"

"Movies and dinner," I mumble into his shoulder before pulling away. "I didn't even want to do dinner. I don't even want to talk to him. I want as little conversation as possible." Craig chuckles before kissing my cheek.

"Red Robin?" he asks. I nod yes.

"Yeah," I reply. "His dad is coming to my parents' house to pick him off and pick him up. Gah, this is so fucking weird." Craig nods in agreement.

"Talk to your folks when you're ready but on your own time," he replies. "Stripe and I will just sit here watching TV, pigging out." I chuckle at the visual. "Let me walk you to the door." Craig laces his fingers with mine as we walk to the front door. I don't want to leave him, I don't want to do this. I lay my head on his shoulder as we get to the front door.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too," says Craig lifting my face towards his kissing me. I sigh into the kiss feeling warm all over. I deepen the kiss opening my mouth slightly. Craig groans as he slides his tongue inside while grabbing my ass.

"Uggghh…..you trying to get in trouble…" I mutter against his lips.

"No, I'm not," mutter Craig against my lips. He begins to kiss me once more. This kiss is very emotionally and almost bringing me to tears.

"You're helping me more than you know," I whisper to him. I kiss Craig once more before finally dragging myself out the door. I haven't seen Dougie since I was in school which was 4 months ago. I'm sure he hasn't changed. I drive to my parents' house where we are meeting up. I hope they know this relationship is going nowhere. Dougie is too far and he is not my type at all. Granted Craig didn't seem like my type but he is so sweet.

I arrive at the house in 38 minutes because there is no traffic. God, I was suppose to spending the weekend with Craig and now I'm going on this stupid date. I see Dougie standing on the porch talking to my dad, oh great. I pull up in the driveway turning off my car. I get out trying to calm my nerves as I started to twitch slightly.

"Tweek!" greets dad. "How was the drive?"

"Long," I lie. Dad chuckles.

"I'm sure you remember Dougie," he says gesturing his hand towards Dougie.

"Hey," smiles Dougie waving. He has his curly red hair hitting his shoulders. He is wearing glasses but they actually fit his face. I notice he is wearing an anime shirt. I don't recognize it as I'm not heavily into anime as Craig is. His jeans are destroyed to the gods with his sneakers extremely dirty. God, did he even try to look nice?

"Hi," I say softly. Dougie smiles at me and I notice my dad is grinning too. Gah so fucking weird. "Where is mom?"

"She is inside," replied dad. "You can talk to her when you get back. You boys have a great time. Remember to have Dougie back here right after the movie and dinner. He does have a curfew," Of course he does, he is still in fucking high school. "Go on now…." My dad starts to motion towards my car. I just start walking in that direction with Dougie close behind.

"I think it is so cool you have your own car," he replies.

"It's a lot of work," I reply. I brought my car used. Lucky for me Kenny was will to work on it for cheap because I could not afford the new transmission the car needed when I purchased it. I also had to change the brake pads. I shouldn't need to do anything major for a little while longer. We get comfortable in the car.

"So you excited to see Avengers Infinity War?" asked Dougie.

"Um not really," I reply. "I usually don't like to see those kinds of movies when they first come out."

"Really?" asked Dougie. "Like seriously! Yeah, this one is suppose to up the game and tie in a lot more pieces. I'm really digging this whole marvel universe. Now if only DC would step their game up."

"Wonder Women was great," I reply glancing at him.

"I didn't say it wasn't," chuckled Dougie. "Wonder Women is the only thing they got right. Superman isn't so bad but Batman, come on, how do you fuck up Batman." I glance at Dougie before focusing back on the road. I can tell he is really into comic books as he starts going into details I know nothing about. We arrive at the theater and I purchases our tickets online ahead of time. Thank god I did because it is packed in there. "Where are we sitting?"

"I got middle seats," I replied handing him his ticket.

"Ahhh," he says. "I guess your dad didn't tell you I need to be in the back row. My glasses make it hard for me to be up close."

"Gah…sorry," I apologize. "He didn't tell me." Dougie pats my back with me jerking away from him.

"Sorry," he says. "I just wanted to let you know it's okay. Since it is the middle row maybe I can avoid a headache." We hand over our tickets entering the theater going to our assigned seats. I sit down not liking the idea of being so close to Dougie. I'm twitching slightly because of being this close to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply. "Um did you want any refreshments?"

"No, since we're going to eat afterward," smiles Dougie. He makes light chat before the movie starts. The movie is so loud during the action scenes. I felt like my ears were going to explode. Dougie likes to talk during the movie saying out loud what he likes and doesn't like. He had people looking at us which I hated. I'm glad when the movie is over. I was so ready to get out of there. We get outside the theater and Dougie grabs my hand. I snatch my hand away from him. Dougie was about to say something when someone calls out to him.

"Dougie!" I look towards the voice seeing Butters waving as he walks over.

"Hey Leo," says Dougie. "Tell me you just saw that!"

"Of course, I did!" exclaims Butters. "Hey Tweak, I didn't know you wanted to see this movie."

"I did just not right away," I explain.

"So what are you fellas up to?" asked Butters.

"We're on a date," says Dougie proudly. "We are about to go get something to eat." Butters gives me this look. He knows all about Craig and is probably confused.

"Jolly….." says Butters. "I don't want to interrupt your date. You guys go ahead and continue having fun. I will see you Tuesday Tweek."

"Okay….." I mutter. Butters looks a little worried.

"Tweek, you know you can text me anytime right?" he asks.

"Yes!" I hiss at him. I'm not cheating on Craig is what I really want to shout at him. Butters is not aware that my parents don't know Craig and I aren't dating. I just politely told him to not bring up Craig at work as it is work and not a time to socialize. He went it and never asked about Craig at work. I don't see him too much outside of work. Butters nods and scurry away. I sigh pulling out my car keys.

"Whoa….." says Dougie. "Is it just me or was that like intense or something?"

"It wasn't," I replied making my way to the car. "Hope you're hungry."

"I am," chuckles Dougie. "I didn't have lunch today."

"You didn't?" I ask as we walk towards my car.

"Nope," he replied. "I wanted to make sure I was good and hungry. Haven't had anything to eat since 11 this morning."

"That's a long time," I note. "That's not healthy."

"I do it all the time," shrugs Dougie. We arrive at my car, I unlock the doors getting inside taking several deep breaths. It's going to be okay. This is almost over. Just need to get through dinner. "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was okay," I replied. "I wish the action scenes weren't so loud."

"Are you kidding me!" exclaims Dougie. "That was the best part. I love when the theater is loud. You can't get that at home no matter how hard one may try." Dougie goes on to explain how he set up surround sound in his room but his parents complained about how loud it was. He got rid of them to invested in the soundbar. I'm glad he is doing all the talking and I don't have to say much. We pull up to the Red Robin. I don't even care to eat because I'm ready to go home.

The server puts us at a table which I would prefer a booth but this is fine. Dougie sits down across from me smiling. He looks so happy.

"So how is life out of high school?" he asks.

"It's okay," I shrug grabbing the menu.

"Really, I can't wait to be out of school," says Dougie. "I'm in the process of trying to look for a job and trying to figure out what I want to go to school for. Not sure what I want to do yet."

"It can be hard figuring that out," I replied looking at him. Dougie talks more about his interests as he looks over the menu. I already know what I'm getting. The server finally arrives and we place our order. I feel like I am being stared at intensely. I look up from the table with Dougie smirking at me.

"Have you not dated a whole lot?" he asks.

"What?" I reply. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You just seem really nervous," says Dougie leaning forward. "I mean you flinch whenever I touch you." I hold in a growl.

"N-no offense Dougie," I say slowly trying to make sure this doesn't come off rude. "I don't like to be touched by anyone. I barely want my parents to touch me."

"Man, that sucks," says Dougie. "I clearly remember your ex bragging how good you were at giving head." I almost want to get up and walk out right now. Are you fucking serious? He is not only bringing up rumors but my ex as well? Well, it is true that I suck a mean dick but still, it gives Dougie no right to bring that up.

"You really shouldn't listen to others," I reply. "So why are you still single that I had to take you out on this date." Take that!

"Not many people can handle me," smirks Dougie. "My dad thought we went together. I have to say he might the choice." I almost vomit in my mouth. Not going to happen. I excuse myself because I'm starting to twitch. I get to the bathroom pulling out my phone seeing Craig text me.

Craig: How are you?

He sent this text an hour and a half ago. I was still in the movie when he sent this.

Tweek: It's awful. I'm glad this is almost over. I'm telling Dougie that this is not going to work. I really don't like him at all

I sighed trying to get my nerves to calm down. I finally recover in time to head back out to our table. I'm super glad to see the food arrive. I can see Dougie is already eating. Wow, he didn't even wait for me.

"About time," he states with a mouth full. "I thought I was going to have to go look for you."

"No….."I reply. Had he went into the bathroom looking for me I probably would have lost my shit. I only manage to eat a small amount of my meal. Dougie wants dessert so I still can't leave yet. He takes his sweet time eating it too. He is finally done and I literally speed back to the house. I pull into the driveway putting the car in park getting out quickly.

"I had a great time tonight Tweek," smiles Dougie. Time to let the little guy down.

"Um yeah," I reply. "Look, Dougie, you are…." Dougie aggressively wraps his arms around my neck kissing me but I push him away hard causing him to stumble. "Gahhh, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?" asked Dougie puzzled. "I was just trying to end the night right."

"You don't….."I try to focus through my twitching. "You don't just kiss someone like that!" Dougie walks closer to me and I back up until I hit my car. I begin to shake as he gets closer.

"Tweek….." he says softly. "You don't have to be so afraid of me." He reaches out to grab me and I whimper in fear.

"Don't you fucking touch him," My heart is so happy knowing damn well he shouldn't be here. I look towards Craig who is standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?" asks Dougie.

"You heard me," says Craig clicking his tongue as he tilts his head. Dougie frowns glaring at Craig. He is still but only for a moment before poking me.

"You think you can intimidate me," he says sneers at Craig. Craig walks up quickly snatching Dougie up by his collar. "Arrrghhh…"

"What the fuck was that!" barks Craig in Dougie's face. I hear the front door open and I see my dad and my mom walking onto the porch.

"What is going on out here?" asked dad. "You!" Craig releases Dougie causing him to stumble.

"You know this guy?" asked Dougie looking at my dad. "He just threatened me!"

"I didn't threaten you yet," hisses Craig with his fist balled up.

"What…." says mom.

"He didn't threaten him," I reply. "I…I was trying to tell Dougie I'm not interested. He got all aggressive."

"No I didn't!" exclaims Dougie. He is full of it. I have never felt so pressured in my life.

"It doesn't matter," I reply looking at him. "I don't want to date you. I have a boyfriend already."

"You do?" questions mom. "Why didn't you tell us?" I begin twitching when Craig grabs my hand.

"Hey….." he says softly. "You're doing great okay." I nod my head at his encouragement.

"You're not dating my son," says dad walking towards us.

"I am dating your son," says Craig. Well so much for me telling them. "We have been dating for over a year." The shock on my parent's face is easy to read.

"Honey why didn't you tell us?" asked mom.

"I…."

"You're not dating him!" exclaimed dad pointing a finger at Craig. Mom is grabbing at dad's arm. "You're no good for him! You just distract him!"

"Dad I love him!" I exclaim. "You….you can't stop us from being together!"

"Doesn't matter," says my dad as Dougie is looking confused. "Let's see how this long distant relationship goes for you."

"We live together," says Craig digging in the knife. Dougie covers his mouth.

"Wow…" he says. "I know my dad is suppose to pick me up but maybe I should leave." I'm wondering why is he even still here.

"You're lying!" yells dad. I see some neighbors pulling back their curtains wondering what is going on. Dad looks at me and I begin to shake from the embarrassment. "Tweek…"

"Dad I love him," I repeated softly. Dad scoffs throwing his hands up.

"I can't believe this," he replies. "You know what….you're fired!"

"Honey!" exclaims mom.

"What!" I cry close to tears. Fired? He can't be serious. As I look at his face turning red I know he is. "You're firing me over who I choose to date!"

"I'm firing you for being tardy on more than one occasion," explains dad. "I wonder why you were really late now." He narrows his eyes at Craig.

"I told you I was stuck in traffic!" I exclaim. "Gahh….." I start shaking and crying trying to get the tears to stop.

"I can't believe you….." says Craig looking at my dad. "You have any idea how much Tweek cares about your shop, your business."

"You don't know a damn thing," hisses dad looking like he wants to fight Craig. I'm so angry, you know what, fuck it.

"C-craig…."I choke out through soba. "Will you marry me?" I know this came out very messy but I want to marry him. I love Craig so much sometimes I think he doubts how much I do. Craig's mouth drops open in surprise. He recovers quickly but I know him well enough to know he is stunned.

"Yes," he replies.

"No!" screams my father. I sniffle as I take my house key off the ring throwing it at my father.

"I don't want anything from you ever again," I cry. I completely break down crying again. "M-my husband can take care of me since nothing I ever do is good enough." I begin twitching and Craig leads me to his car as my father is screaming in complete anger I can't even understand what he is saying. Once in the car, I'm crying so hard I can't even see. I can't believe my father fired me, fired me over dating Craig. I feel Craig holding my hand as he drives us home. I end up crying myself to sleep. I awake feeling warm and cozy. I nuzzle my face into the warmth recognizing the scent of out comforter. Craig's voice is what catches my attention but I keep my eyes closed.

"It was so bad," says Craig.

"Man," says Clyde. "I knew his dad would be upset but I didn't want it to be that bad."

"I mean god I have never seen Tweek this upset," says Craig. "I mean the twitching was horrible, worse than usual. I'm glad he fell asleep on the drive here."

"I see," says Clyde. "Are you going to marry him?"

"I would love to marry Tweek," says Craig. "I'm sure he is just asking me that in front of his dad to piss him off. It's something I would totally do." In this case, I meant it, I meant what I said. I want to marry him, I love him. Going on that date with Dougie let me know for sure no one is made for me, just Craig. "Can you and Token do me a favor? Drive and go get Tweek's car, please. I would do it but I'm afraid his dad might call the cops on me for the hell of it."

"Not a problem," replies Clyde. I can hear Craig moving within our room. "I will have it back here in two hours."

"Thanks, man," says Craig. "God I hope he will be okay." I begin to twitch as I remember what happened tonight.

"Shit…," says Clyde. "Is that normal? Is he having a bad dream?"

"I don't know," says Craig getting closer. "Tweek…." He touches my cheek with me opening my eyes.

"Craig…,"I say slowly. I sniffle because I feel like I'm going to cry again. "I want to marry you for real." Craig starts to blush.

"Whoa….." says Clyde. I pull Craig towards me kissing him. I slide my hand up his back pushing his shirt up. I continue to kiss Craig beginning to pant into his mouth. "Well, I will just uh….excuse myself."

"Tweek…..haaa….." mutters Craig against my lips. I pull out of the kiss looking at him as I go for his pants. I unbutton them looking at Craig not wanting to lose that eye contact. Craig leans his forehead against mine looking at me before kissing me. I'm panting hard but I know what I have to do.

"Craig, let's go to Vegas," I say slowly. Craig shifts so he can see my face. He slowly begins to smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. "I mean we are young….and I mean anything can happen….."

"I don't want anyone else," I reply. "I want you…..are…are you saying you don't want me?"

"No, of course not!" exclaims Craig. "I mean if we love each other does it really matter if we get married now or 3 years from now." I snuggle my head into his shoulder.

"I want to get married now….." I mutter. "I want everyone to know we're soulmates and our bond is permanent." Craig presses his nose into my hair.

"Okay," says Craig. "We can leave in the morning."

"Really?" I ask pulling away to look at him. Craig nods yes and I see how emotional he is. I hug him so glad he does want to marry me. For a minute I thought he was going to push me away. I love him so much. I really wish my dad would see that.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

I'm very excited as Craig and I pack up his car. I don't feel like I'm making a mistake, I feel like my life is about to truly begin. I feel my phone buzzing inside my pocket. I take my phone out looking down to see it is my mom. I don't feel like talking to her right now. I see Clyde coming out of the house for his morning jog.

"Craig you're actually up early?" chuckles Clyde walking over to us.

"I would still be sleep if it was not for this guy here," he states.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Clyde noticing the bags.

"We will be back in 2 days," I reply. "Craig has to work on Monday." Clyde notices that I dodged the question giving me a look letting me know he wants more information. "We're going to get married."

"Holy shit, are you serious!" exclaims Clyde. Craig closes the truck.

"Yeah," says Craig. "He was serious." Clyde is still surprised.

"Well congrats," he says touching my shoulder. "Is this what you really want Tweek, I mean the both of you?"

"It is what I want," I reply. I look over at Craig and I can tell he nervous. I feel myself get sad as I wrap my arms around myself. Craig sighs.

"We have to get going," he tells Clyde. Clyde nods giving us both hugs. He takes off jogging down the street. I get into the car as Craig does the same.

"Do you not want to marry me, Craig?" I ask softly.

"I'm just scared," he admits. "I do want to marry you but I'm still scared."

"Why?" I ask. "I mean we love each other." Craig grabs my hand holding it tightly.

"I know babe," he replies. "It's why I'm doing it. You know you're the only person I love." I nod yes as Craig backs out of the driveway. I wonder if he is thinking about Matthew. Matthew, I think is the first person Craig came to love but he broke Craig's heart by cheating on him with his cousin Red. He doesn't mention Matthew or every compare us but I still feel like in the back of his mind he is scared of the same thing happening. "So we got a decent little drive here. I figured we can make this fun. Stop to get something to eat along the way, take funny cool pictures."

"Great," I grin. My phone is ringing and I see it is my mom yet again. I huff turning my phone off.

"Was that your dad?" asked Craig.

"No," I reply. "He hasn't called once. It is just my mom." Craig is silent for a moment.

"I think you should talk to her," he replies. "She seems more reasonable than your dad."

"Gahhh….."I cry with hitting me again that I was fired. "What am I going to do for work? I have only ever worked with my parents."

"Don't think about that right now," says Craig. "We will focus on that when we get back okay. I can cover you for now."

"Awww Craig," I coo. I'm so glad in a few hours he is going to be my husband. We drive 3 hours before stopping at KFC to get something to eat. I'm glad because I left my food in my car last night. I didn't want to risk eating it and getting sick. I really wanted my chicken tenders from last night. I mostly get chicken at KFC. I find the tenders to be too salty so I don't really like eat them. Craig is about to bite his chicken leg when his phone rings.

"Tricia, why are you calling so early," he greets. "Oh yeah, you're 3 hours ahead of us. What do you want?" Tricia will usually call Craig 2-3 times a week. "Uh huh, well spit it out, I'm out with Tweek and we are trying to eat." I begin to eat not really paying attention until Craig says "You're kidding!" I look at him as he looks at me and I know he will fill me in. "I shouldn't be surprised. No, I'm not being mean. Whatever we can talk later, bye." Craig ends his call with Tricia.

"What was that?" I ask.

"So Red is pregnant," says Craig.

"Oh my god….."I muttered.

"I know right," says Craig. "She refuses to tell us who the father is."

"Why?" I ask. "Does it even matter?"

"That's what I'm saying," he replies. "God makes me wonder how they will react if I tell them I'm married. Somehow I don't think they will care much." I begin to smile seeing he is more accepting of us being married. Craig and I begin to discuss rings as we finish our meal. I'm pretty excited about this. We're going to get the rings when we get to Vegas. So many places to get married at. I will research that further when I get in the car.

During the remainder of our drive, I am able to find a hotel for us to stay at and well as a wedding chapel. It is not cheap but not expensive either. The reviews on Google are good. I don't know how someone could screw up a marriage ceremony but you never know. I schedule a time for us to get married as this place can get busy. We are scheduled to get married at 11:30 pm. This gives us time to buy the rings.

We get checked into the hotel with no issues but Craig wanted to take a nap. I know how he is when he is tired and his sleep is interrupted. I advise heavily against it but he does it anyway. As predicted Craig did not want to get up to go get the rings but once he was up he was pretty happy. We managed to find a decently priced set at Zales totaling in 210 bucks. Not bad for two silver rings. We didn't get anything fancy. Craig said we can always upgrade later. We found a really nice buffet place to eat at. We just loaded up on food and ate more than we probably should have. We are now both dressed in our best clothes headed to the chapel. During the drive, it is actually quiet and I silently begin to wonder.

"It's okay Tweekers," says Craig grabbing my hand. "I want to do this, we will be okay." I glance at Craig but he focused on the road. All I needed to see was his smile and I know he is at peace with us getting married, no more doubts. We pull into the parking lot finding the first open space. "All right let's do this." We climb out of the car heading towards the doors. I'm actually nervous although I know for sure I want to be married to Craig. Before Craig could open the door this couple walks out.

"Yeah, baby!" cheers the girl. I notice she is wearing a motorcycle jacket just like her husband I'm assuming. They are both decorated in tattoos.

"Fuck yeah!" cheered the guy grabbing her by her ass kissing her. Craig and I awkwardly walk around the couple heading inside. Once inside I notice everything is decorated in wine and white. Well, at least they didn't use red. That would have been rather cheesy.

"Hi," greets this guy. "Can I help you?"

"We have an appointment," says Craig walking over to the counter. I follow close behind. "Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak." The young gentlemen looks inside the book.

"Excellent!" he replies. "I see you here. I am going to need both of your ID's so we can get the needed information keyed up for your marriage license." We both pull out our wallets handing it the guy. He is keying our information into a computer. Once done he turns back to us. "Do you all need a witness?"

"Yes," replies Craig. I can barely talk as I'm beginning to shake. Craig grabs my hand before I can even get to my twitching stage. He walks over locking the front door.

"This way," he replies. "My name is Ryan and I am going to be your witness. Wait right here as I go get the pastor." He walks off and Craig immediately looks at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod my head yes. He lets go of my hand so he can start rubbing my shoulders. "I just wanted to check…..this is a big deal."

"Not really…"I muttered looking at the ground. Craig grabs my chin forcing me to kiss him. I return the kiss nervously. I don't think Craig was feeling that I'm nervous as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me towards his body. "Ha…"

"I love you…." Says Craig against my lips. I deepen the kiss wanting him to take me right now. His hand begins to hold me tighter than I thought possible.

"Ready?" asked Ryan scaring the shit out of me. I jump out of the kiss. Craig nods following Ryan into a small room. I see a very short lady standing in front of a cross. When I say short she is short, looks about 4'6. I can tell she dyes her hair because the job is so terribly done.

"I'm pastor Martha," she greets. "I will be joining you together this evening. Did you want to walk down an aisle?"

"No," says Craig. "We just want to do the quick ceremony." She smiles.

"All right then boys," she says grinning wide. "Come closer…and let go of each other's hands. You can get it back in a minute." She chuckles watching us get settled in front of her. She turns around grabbing a bible of this basic podium. She begins to talk but I don't hear her at all. I'm looking at Craig who is looking at me. After some time, he begins to smile. "Tweek….Tweek…." I look at the little lady.

"Huh?" I question. She chuckles.

"Do you have any words to say to Craig?" she asks. I look at Craig and there is so much I want to say to him. I try to think of how to say it.

"Gah….um…."I shake a little before twitching. "You mean everything to me…I…..I don't know where I would be without you…" I have to close my eyes because I'm getting so worked up. "You're the only guy I have ever loved and I won't ever stop…..I just want things to stay as they are forever…..e-even when we are old and in wheelchairs." Craig actually laughs along with Martha. I open my eyes and Craig is smiling. I begin to smile back at him.

"Craig is there anything you want to say to Tweek?" asks Martha.

"It's simple," replies Craig. "I love you Tweekers, all of you. When we met back on the beach, I knew you were special. I didn't know how special you were until we were deeper in love. Living my life with you…..forever is all I want." I sniffle. "Awww babe…..don't cry…" I'm trying not to but how can I not. Martha says a few more words and Craig and I pull out our rings and do the exchange. I look down at my hand that is shaking as I gaze at the beautiful silver band.

"You may kiss your bride," says Martha. Craig grabs my face without hesitation kissing me. I can't help myself as I begin to grin into the kiss before giggling. Craig chuckles pulling away from me. "Congratulations!" Ryan starts clapping.

"Would you like me to take some pictures?" asked Ryan.

"Yes!" I exclaim pulling out my camera phone. Craig does the same. We have Ryan take a few pictures of Craig and I. We also took one with Martha and one with Ryan as well. I have to say I was expecting much from this experience but I'm glad everything went so well. We say our goodbyes ready to head to the hotel for the night.

Craig holds my hand as we walk outside to his car. We walk over to the car and only then does he let go of my head. He looks at me smiling again.

"God Tweekers, you're blushing," he chuckles. I laugh a little rubbing my cheeks.

"I can't help it…."I mutter. Craig kisses my forehead. "Let's get back to the hotel so we can make things official." We pile into the car heading back. As Craig drives I pull out my phone sending a group text to Clyde and Token.

Tweek: It's official.

I make sure to attach the picture of Craig and I plus a picture of my ring. I unbutton my shirt a little bit. I am not a fan of dressing up at all. My phone ding rights away.

Clyde: Aaahhhh, you guys look so good. Seriously congrats.

Token: Congrats and call your mom

Clyde: He can do that in the morning, I know what I would be doing right now

Tweek: Clyde!

Clyde: No need in being shy. We know you guys have sex.

Token: Tweek I'm seriously happy for you but your mom actually called us and showed up at the house

"What's going on?" asked Craig becoming concerned after hearing all of the dinging my phone was making.

"I just sent Token and Clyde some of the pictures we took," I explain. "Token said my mom showed up to the house."

"I'm not surprised," says Craig.

"She wants me to call her," I continue. "I'm not ready to speak to her yet….."

"Let's not think about that right now," says Craig. We finally arrive at our hotel. We head inside heading up to the room. Craig is holding my hand and rubbing my shoulders. I told him how Clyde and Token are at least happy for us. We're discussing if we want to post our marriage on social media, I'm undecided. "You okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine," I reply as I take off my dress shirt. "I'm just really tired. Unlike you, I didn't take a nap." Craig chuckles.

"Can we at least make it official?" he asks beginning to remove his clothes. "Before you go to sleep."

"Yeah, of course," I reply.

"Lay down babe," says Craig. "Don't worry, I won't have you doing too much since you're tired. I will keep the TV low too." He is so thoughtful. I pull back the comforter laying down. I pull the comforter back over myself because it is cold in here. Almost reminds me of how cold his aunt beach house could be at times. I must admit this bed is really comfortable though. I am probably going to go to sleep fairly quick when the time comes. Craig walks over to me after grabbing the lube from his suitcase. I can't help it as I glance at the wedding band on his finger. It almost feels like it was always there, just now everyone can see it. He leans down kissing me softly.

"Ah-ahh…." I moan into his mouth. Craig continues to kiss me as he pulls back the comforter. I know when he is putting the lube on his fingers although he continues to kiss me. I pull out of the kiss slightly to lick his bottom lip.

"Mmm….." he moans pulling away from me. He kisses my collarbone, my chest, making his way slowly down to my dick. I whimper when he kisses around it. My cock is hard and wanting that mouth so bad. I look at Craig lube fingers feeling my lust rise.

"Babe…" I mutter fighting to keep my hips still. Craig pushes my legs back causing me to squeak a little. I look down as Craig leans over closer to my dick. I begin to pant with my anticipation building by the second. Craig kisses the base of my shaft. "Uugggh…..yes…." Craig moves away as I reach out to grab him. He slaps my hand away before holding my legs in place. Soon after he licks my sack lightly. "Hahh…ha…ha…." He has never done this before. He licks slowly before sucking lightly. "Ah-ahh…ahhhh…" It feels so good I thrust my hips. It's hard to do with him holding my legs back so it looks more like I am wiggling. Craig continues to bring me such pleasure as he gives my balls attention I'm not use to getting.

"Fuck…" moans Craig. His mouth moves lower causing me to groan. I arch my back trying to get my dick to behave because it is twitching like crazy. Craig is going lower making me uneasy. I sit up a little up to see Craig face almost disappear.

"Haaahhh…Craig…"I stammer. That lick against my rim is unmistakable. "Ahhh…..gahhh…." That tongue is slowly licking around my rim like a damn lollipop. His tongue is so hot and thick. The way he is licking me has me wondering has ever gone down on a girl before. The soft licks and nips…oh god. All kinds of sounds I never made before come out of my mouth as I lay back into my mattress thrusting towards Craig's mouth.

"Ahhh….you like me eating your ass?" mutters Craig pulling away enough to speak.

"Ha….ha….."I pant unable to get any words to form. In my mind, I am thinking fuck yes, keep eating my ass. Craig slides his tongue inside. "Haaaa….fuck…" My dick just twitched hard. I didn't think he would take it that far. Craig hand that is lubed wraps around my dick and begins to stroke me as he continues to enjoy his meal. "Ohhhh…..shit…..haa….haaahhh…" My hips continue to roll into his tongue with my groin heating up quickly. "Oh my god….." I moan with my body starting to shake. I fight not to orgasm as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Already?" asked Craig pulling away. His hand is still stroking me as I continue to shudder.

"Yesss…..yes….."I moan. He knows I was about to cum. "Haaahhh….godddddd…" Craig releases my cock grabbing the lube once more

"Turn that ass over…" he says with a deep voice. He clears his throat. "Look at what you are doing to me….." Craig rarely has his voice drop like that but when it does….I love it. I turn over getting on all fours panting lightly. I'm trying to recover from the fest he was having on my ass. I didn't know getting ate out like that felt so good. We are certainly going to have to revisit that. I begin to focus my mind on the fact he's going to destroy me. Craig leans over on my back kissing the side of my neck. He begins to push his way inside of me not even bothering to tease me. "Ahhh…Tweek…"

"Nnngghhh…."I moan as my legs begin to shake already. It's not my fault he brought me to the brink so quickly. I wasn't expecting him to eat my damn ass, it felt good. My ass is gripping Craig tightly as if it wasn't stretched.

"Damn….ahhhh….." moans Craig still hugging himself close to my body. "So fucking….uuughhhh….. Tweek…shit…"

"Ughhhhhh…"I moan with my body also responding with a shudder. Craig groans as he continues to move his hips slowly. We're both moaning as he continues to make love to me. After some time, I wanted to look into his eyes. "C-craig…..can I ride you?"

"Yes…" he moans. Craig strokes me a few more times before pulling out. I watch Craig lay down while I pant knowing I'm going to take over riding his dick. Just sliding his dick inside of me almost had me cumming immediately. "Ohhh…..babe…" I'm rocking rolling my hips as Craig is arching his back fighting his orgasm. His dick is twitching inside of me as his face is beginning to turn red. Those red cheeks always give him away.

"Tweek….haaa…..Tweek….." he moans. I look down at my husband, oh my god Craig is my husband. "Hahhh…..fuck…." My hand grabs his left hand thumbing over the wedding band. I bring that hand up to my face kissing the inside of his palm before placing it on the side of my face. I look down at Craig rolling my hips avoiding my prostate. If I touch it head on I will blow my load.

"Craig…."I moan rolling my hips. "Y-you're my husband…..ahhh…" Craig's eyes flutter before rolling in the back of his head groaning. The heat begins to work its way up causing me to shake. "I-I'm going to cum Craig…..ahhhh…..going to cum…" I didn't want to cum yet but I'm not going to fight it anymore tonight. It is time I just let it happen. Craig grabs my waist and begins to thrust up deeper inside of me. "Haaa…..fuck…."

"Tweek…." moans Craig. That is my queue. I begin to roll my hips towards my spot with my shaking increasing. "Goddamnit….aaarrrggghhh….." Craig dick twitches inside of me before he begins to fill me up. "Haaaa…haahhhh…." His hands on my waist begin to hold me just a bit tighter.

"Ahhh….yessss…"I moan as my orgasm takes me by storm. "Ha….hahhh….aarrggghhh…ahh…" I roll my hips on his softening cock as I cum. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I begin to feel warm and tingly all over. "Ahhh…..fuck…." I can't hold myself up anymore and I fall forward on Craig. I can feel my cum on his body. I cuddle him regardless, I don't care.

"Uggghhh…" moans Craig. "Well, that was a hell of a way to make the marriage official." I begin to giggle seeing already that things aren't going to change.


	7. Chapter 7

TWO DAYS LATER

Craig and I just arrived back to the house. The drive back was longer than our drive to Vegas. I guess it was because I'm just ready to get home after our very short trip. I'm in the room putting our clothes in the dirty hamper as Craig checks on Stripe. Craig pulls Stripe out of the cage more than happy to see him. I look down at my ring grinning with all the memories flooding back to me. I hear a knock in our doorway looking over seeing Token.

"I can't believe you guys got married at the age of 18," he states.

"Thanks," I replied blushing a little. Craig decided he wanted to post the fact that we were married. The picture of us together followed by a lovely one of Craig giving the middle finger. Cartman found it to be hilarious but also called us stupid. I don't care what he thinks anyway but it still annoyed me.

"It's not any different really," shrugs Craig.

"Um hm," says Token. "Well, Tweek I wanted to let you know that your mom is here."

"You're kidding?" I ask. Craig is placing Stripe back in his cage.

"So is she like stalking us or something?" asked Craig walking over by me.

"She told me to let her know when you get back," explains Token.

"And you just willingly told her?" questions Craig with a raised eyebrow.

"Hear me out," says Token. "Tweek, your mom seems really supportive. She wants to talk to you both." I look at Craig who is relaxing a little bit.

"Okay," I say softly. "Thanks, Token. Can you let her know we will be right there?" Token nods before leaving my room. I turn towards Craig shaking a little.

"It's okay….." says Craig rubbing my shoulders before pulling me into a hug. I bury my face into his shoulder hugging him close. I was hoping to have more time before I had to speak with them, I guess that was asking for too much. Craig kisses my cheek grabbing my hand leading me down the stairs. We walk into the living room. My mom stands up seeing us both. I can tell she had been crying making me feel bad.

"Hi mom," I say softly pulling out of Craig's hand to hug her.

"Tweek sweetie," she coos hugging me. She hugs me for a minute before pulling back. "Craig, can I have a hug?" Craig face drops.

"Um…..sure," he replies before walking over hugging my mom. She pulls away wiping her eyes.

"I can't believe my little boy is married," she says sitting down. Craig and I sit down from across from her.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm thinking of having the marriage licensed framed. Put it up in our future home or something like that."

"That would be nice," says mom. "I wanted to let you know that I'm truly happy for you although this was a surprise." Mom begins to fidget a little and I know something is still bothering her. "Your father is going to need some more time…"

"I figured," I say softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked mom sadly.

"Dad," I say simply. "I didn't trust him. I mean he fired me over Craig. I knew he would react crazy but I didn't think he would fire me." Mom looks sympathetic knowing I'm right. Craig grabs my hand to comfort me as I begin to twitch a little.

"How long have you been dating?" she asked. "I mean before you got married that is."

"We were best friends for years," says Craig speaking up. "Since we met that one summer before 9th grade. We have been dating for over a year. I moved out here to be with Tweek as we go to school. I really care about him." Craig squeezes my hand tighter. "We wanted to be married, officially tied together. Sure we could have waited but we didn't want to." Mom begins to chuckle.

"You know your grandpa didn't like your father," she smiles.

"What!" I exclaim. Dad and grandpa from mom's side of the family are so close. I would have never known they had a such a past.

"Um hm," she nods. "He didn't like that your father spoke of starting his own business. Owning your own business is hard. My father wanted him to go for a sure thing to provide for me but as you can see we have our coffee shop."

"So what happened?" asked Craig.

"Oh my dad didn't speak to us for a year," she explains. "He came around a little when we had Tweek. The shop was more successful once relocating to South Park. Once my dad saw how successful we were by the time Tweek was 3 he was happier with the man I choose to be my husband."

"He just wanted the best for you," says Craig. "I want the best for Tweek too."

"I can see that," replies mom. "We thought it was unhealthy how often you two were together. It is okay to be apart from each other you know."

"We don't want to," I reply. "We had a long-distance relationship for a year, we want to be around each other. Besides we do have to work….well Craig that is for now…"

"I wish I could allow you to have your job back," says mom sadly. "I know your father very well and he is still upset."

"It's fine," I sigh. "I will find a job of my own." Craig shakes his head.

"What?" asked mom.

"Do you know Tweek is going to school for business management to take over the coffee shop for you all?" asked Craig. I blush because he sounds so protective of me and pretty damn angry.

"I had some idea," mom admits. "I'm so proud of him. Once his father recovers I'm sure he will be fine."

"Can't you talk to him?" I asked. I am not referring to my job but my husband. "You can see that Craig is not a bad person."

"It is best that we wait," she replies. Dad can be stubborn as hell. We chat with my mom a little more before she heads out. I wish her safe travels before closing the door.

"That wasn't so bad," says Craig. "Your mom is pretty cool." I nod in agreement.

"She is more relaxed than dad," I replied. "I mean dad did successfully start a business after all. My parents tend to balance each other out very well." I sighed running my hands through my hair as Craig kisses my neck. "Babe…"

"Don't worry," he replies. "I know you want to clean, plus I need to clean Stripe cage anyway." I chuckle.

"After I am finished cleaning it might be a different story….." I reply. Craig and I head upstairs getting to our cleaning tasks.


	8. Chapter 8

6 MONTHS LATER

I didn't enjoy the plane ride to New York. My head is killing me being high up. You think growing up in the mountains I would be okay but nope. We got settled into the hotel but Craig is driving us to his parent's house. His mom was bitching him out so he says. I have only ever seen them in pictures so I'm super nervous. Craig's picture went around among his friends on Facebook so his parents found out before he could tell them about us being married. I don't know why he didn't think about that before posting the picture.

We pull up to a beautiful house. It is not big but a good size. Flowers are just starting to bloom. The house is white with dark navy shutters that match the navy garage door. It makes their house stand out on the street. Craig gets out of the rental car stretching. I walk around standing beside him looking at the place he grew up.

"Gahhh….." he whines. "Fuck this baby shower." I slap his arm.

"Red is really excited about having a little girl," I reply. "Be nice."

"Whatever," says Craig walking down the walkway. I see him pull out his key to enter the house. Wow, he still has his key. He unlocks the door and we head inside. "Mom!" I look at him not believing he is shouting into the open space. A bit rude but I guess this something he is use to doing. I see a slender blonde peer into the hallway from the kitchen I assume.

"Craig," she smirks walking towards him. She pulls Craig in for a tight hug. She is so tall, how tall is his dad? She looks at me. "Tweek, the boy who stole son's heart."

"Mom…," says Craig clearly embarrassed.

"Oh please," she says waving him off. "I'm in the living room. Tricia hasn't gotten out of school yet."

"Right," says Craig following his mom. She leads us past a dining room. On the other side of the wall is the kitchen with a breakfast area to the right at the end of the hallway, to the left is the living room. I walk into the living room and it seems super clean. It looks nicer than I thought, almost expensive looking.

"Have a seat," says Mrs. Tucker. "Did you want any wine to celebrate?"

"No," says Craig sitting on the sofa across the room. I sit down beside him. Craig has this thing about never wanting to drink around his parents. It's not because we are underaged. Part of me wonders is it because of the fact they don't care.

"Tweek, you're pretty cute," she says crossing her legs. I blush not knowing what to say.

"Where's dad?" asked Craig.

"He is at work," explains his mom. "He just recently got promoted, which I'm super happy about. I now only work part-time. I freaking love it!" She crosses her legs grinning widely.

"When did this happen?" asked Craig clearly not knowing about this.

"Hmmm around the time you decided to get married," she replies. "I would have said you were getting married because he is knocked up but we know that can't happen." Craig rolls his eyes while I'm further embarrassed. "Be glad, raising children is hard work. Anyway, are you excited about Red's little bundle of joy?"

"Why would I be excited about that?" asked Craig. "I think she is stupid for getting pregnant." Wow, he has such an open dialogue with his parents. I wasn't ready for this at all. Craig warned me but nothing like sitting here listening to it.

"Her parents got money," says Mrs. Tucker rolling her eyes. "Her mom is still unhappy about it regardless. Red is actually thrilled about it. I know her mom won't be helping or investing in a nanny so I don't know why she is so happy about that."

"No telling," shrugs Craig.

"Well all I can say is kids are hard work," says Mrs. Tucker. "She is going to wish she had been more careful." What is she saying? Does she regret having Craig or something? I have no idea how to feel about this. "I don't know what that girl is thinking half the time but when that baby gets here she can kiss her freedom goodbye." Craig shrugs.

"Red is weird," he snorts. "Anyway, can I show Tweek my room?"

"Sure," she replies. "All your shit is still in there where you left it. I had to fight your dad from turning it into a man cave."

"What!" exclaims Craig. "Dad can use the garage."

"Oh I don't think so," says Mrs. Tucker. "I will be getting a new car come tax season and I'm not parking my new shit on the street. I told your father he can turn it into a man cave when you get a house." Craig rolls his eyes standing up.

"Well, thanks mom" he drones.

"Um hm," she hums. "Oh, we will be going out to dinner as a family once your father gets here, our treat."

"Awesome," says Craig standing up taking my hand.

"Um nice to meet you," I tell Mrs. Tucker as Craig pulls me away. Once we get to Craig's room he plops down on the bed. It looks so empty without his actual things. His furniture is still there but I can tell where his computer, TV, and posters would have been. "I would have liked to talk to your mom more….."

"Shit we can do that later," says Craig. "They are dragging us to dinner. This is my time to live out my fantasy….." I look down at Craig on his bed.

"What fantasy?" I ask clearly confused. Craig leans back on his elbows.

"You fucking me in my room," he smirks.

"Oh my god….."I mutter slightly embarrassed. I would prefer to not do it with his mom downstairs but Craig gives zero fucks about that. He sits up enough to unbutton his jeans.

"Come here…" he says softly. I walk over beyond nervous of being heard. "This house has good walls, your good." As if this makes it any easier.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't even want to know how you know that," I tell him as he grabs my waist. Craig leans up planting his lips on my stomach. "Mmm…" I'm losing my train of thought already. His kisses soon become sloppy leaving a small trail of saliva. I arch my back as Craig pulls down my bottoms. "Craig are you…..haaa…..nnnggg…." I watch as Craig takes my whole dick into his mouth. I'm not lying, my whole dick. He must be really turned on right now. "Jesus…." Craig lifts his head standing up.

"Jesus can't help you now," he pants pulling his shirt over his head. Craig stares at me intensely as he undresses. He climbs up on the bed pushing me back into the mattress. I watch as he grabs a tiny bottle of lube from his nightstand.

"You still have stuff here?" I asked.

"Some things," he notes opening the bottle coating his fingers. "As you can see this worked out pretty well for us today." I can tell my husband is more than determined to fuck me in his old room. He leans down taking me back into his mouth as he begins to stretch his tight hole for me.

"Uggghhh….babe…."I groan sliding my fingers into his hair. "T-take it easy….ahhhh…." Craig usually pulls out all the stops when he is either passionate or desperate. I see his passionate side more than the desperate. Craig follows my instructions and begins to suck on my dick very slowly. He manages to avoid my sensitive areas which I know was really hard for him to do. "Hahhh…..ha…" I can't help myself as I begin to slowly roll my hips into his mouth.

"Mmmggghh…" moans Craig looking up at me. Damnit I can't handle that right now. I whimper looking back up at the ceiling instead of focusing on my husband. I am more than happy when Craig finally pulls away. "Fuck…..I wish I had more time."

"We don't have to do this….."I mutter through my dick twitching. He would certainly need to finish me off at this point but I would want Craig to be satisfied too. He begins to rub lube on my dick.

"That's okay," he replies. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Craig gets on the balls of his feet coming to hover over my dick before sliding down slowly. "Gggaahhhh….shit…mmmm…" I hold in a moan of my own as Craig is tight as hell. I know one thing he shouldn't be that tight but it is more so him being extremely turned on than anything else. Craig moans as he allows his body to get use to my size once again. He doesn't lean down to kiss me and I know it is because he is trying not to cum too soon. I look up at Craig as his cheeks are stained red. He pushes his hair off his forehead as he begins to slowly roll his hips.

"Ahhh…."I moaned arching my back into the feel of him.

"Uggghhh…" groans Craig continuing to roll his hips. I slide my hands up to his hips that are rolling ever so perfectly. Looking at Craig still not believing we are married. I do but sometimes it feels surreal and this is one of those times. I begin to move my hips wanting to feel more of his warmth. "Haaa…not yet….not yet…" Something comes over me and I sit up wrapping my arms around his waist. "W-what are you doing?" I roll us to our side unable to pick Craig up. He is strong but I don't have much going on in the strength department. I continue to roll showing Craig I want him on his back. I stroke deeply. "Ohhh…..god damnit…..nnnggghhhh….."

"Ohhh…."I moan from feeling him twitch around my cock. "God…you feel too good….." I start to pick up the pace as Craig arches his back.

"Please Tweek…" he moans. "Just a little longer…aaarrggghhh…god…" I am certainly noting that he is getting loud but for some strange reason I can't help but want to hear him get louder. I sit up pushing Craig's legs back towards his chest. "Nooo….hahhh…..ha…." He is not saying no as in he doesn't want this but he knows this is about to end pretty soon. I begin to roll my hips into Craig as his ass squeezes me tightly.

"Gahhhh…."I cry out. I hold his legs in place to ensure he is taking every single stroke. "Craig…you're going to make me cum doing that…..fuck…..hahh…ah….."

"Then…..nnngghhh…stop stroking me like this…" moans Craig with much difficulty. I look down at him as I continue the pace I have.

"Y-you wanted me to fuck you…."I groan. "Haaaa…..I-I'm giving you what you asked for." I let go of left leg so my right hand can grab his dick.

"Aaahh…..shit….." cries Craig. I begin to stroke his cock and his ass at the same time.

"Ohhh….babe….."I moan. I can feel the pulses increasing letting me know he is very close. Craig arches his back which allows me more room to do what he really wants me to.

"Haaahhh…" moans Craig as his face begins to deepen in shade. "I'm going to cum…ha….ha….I'm going to cum…haaaaa….." I grip his dick just a little tighter hitting his prostate head on. "Arrrgggghhhhh…..fuck….aahhhh….." I watch as my husband's cum shoots out onto his stomach and chest. His eyes flutter before rolling into the back of his head.

"Ahhhh…." I moan continuing to stroke him. "I'm cumming…..nnnggghhh….." I want to enjoy this just a little bit longer but my body has other plans. "Oh, babe…..oh babe….mmmpphhh…..ahhhhh…" I begin to pump my release inside of Craig. He meets my eyes just as I started to cum. I can tell it is a struggle for him to focus on me as his eye actually twitches. Craig leans up kissing me sliding his tongue into my mouth as soon as he can. I groan into the kiss as I finish off my climax. Craig lays back down and I have to put my arms out to keep from falling on him. "Oh my god…" He chuckles looking a little dazed.

"Baby that was really good…" he replies sounding high as hell.

"Paper towel….."I state not wanting to hold my own body weight much longer. Craig barely reaches the nightstand drawer to pull it out. He tears some off for me and himself. I pull out gasping because his ass was still gripping so tightly. "You are such a freak, Craig….."

"What?" he asks as he sits up wiping down his chest and abs.

"Gah….."I shriek lowly. "I know your mom heard us."

"She will be okay, trust me," says Craig sliding to the edge of his bed. "I have heard and my dad more times than I care to remember. As far as I am concerned they fucking owe me." I can't imagine hearing my parents. That would have fucked me up if I did. I shiver just thinking about it. Craig and I get cleaned up with my post orgasm high kicking in slightly. I can tell Craig's is worse than mine though as he stumbles a little when walking towards his door. I must admit I feel pretty good knowing what we did. We head out of his room running into Tricia. She hugs Craig quickly happy to see him.

"Craig!" she exclaims pulling away. He chuckles. God, I hope she doesn't smell the sex on him.

"What's up kid," he says.

"Kid my ass," she replies. "I'm officially a teenager. Hey Tweek!"

"Hi," I say shyly before smiling.

"So I can call you my brother now too right?" she asks. I'm taken back by the question.

"Sure whatever," says Craig. "How's school?"

"It's 10th grade," she says rolling her eyes. "We're learning how to write essay's which I hate by the way." I chuckle. "So glad you're in town, mom and dad never go out eat out during the week."

"Fuck all that," says Craig. "When did you plan to tell me dad got promoted?"

"Oh…," says Tricia. "I kind of forgot."

"How the hell could you forget something like that?" he asks looking confused.

"Shit maybe you should call them more," Tricia bites back rolling her eyes. "I need to get to my homework before dinner. Unlike you fuckers I still have school."

"We're still in school," I reply. "We just took this semester off."

"Whatever," says Tricia walking away. Craig looks back at me.

"We got a little time to kill," he states. "Want to see where I hung out?"

"Really?" I ask. He wants to share what used to be his world with me. I kind of feel honored. Craig informs his mom we are stepping out. I have to admit the neighborhood doesn't make you think of New York. It's just like he said because they live outside of the city. I look out the window as Craig points out the corner store he would walk to all the time. He continues down the street turning onto the main road. I would be so scared to drive. These drivers seem more aggressive than the drivers back home. Craig does down a steep hill and I see what looks like a school. "High school?"

"Yeah," he replies. Craig circles the parking lot with cars still being present, teachers no doubt. "God so many memories here, good and bad. We actually had a senior cafeteria which was super cool. I skipped most of the time so it's not like I really could enjoy it."

"You would," I chuckle. I see a short guy walking out the school doors. He sees us as we are driving by and waves while beginning to run after the car. "Craig…" Craig takes off hitting a corner sharply. I cry out holding on to the side of the car. "What was that?"

"My foot slipped….." lies Craig. I scoff.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I ask.

"What?" asked Craig as he drives uphill for us to leave.

"Didn't you see that guy chasing the car?" I ask. "I know I did."

"No," lies Craig. I fold my arms upset looking out the window. I don't say anything as he drives back to the house parking the car. "I have one last place I wanted to show you."

"I don't feel like it," I state getting out the car slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Craig concerned.

"You fucking lied to me!" I exclaim. "Then you acted like it was no big deal." Craig actually blushes looking away further fueling my anger. "Who the fuck was that kid?" Craig is shifty and I have never seen him like this. Craig looks up me about to tell me the truth when this car quickly pulls up. I see the kid hoping out the old clunker car. He is shorter than me at 5'5. He is rather slim wearing ripped black skinny jeans. He has on a dark heather gray shirt with some graphic design I can't make out. He has on a necklace with a guitar pick and bracelets on his wrists. His dirty chucks are very noticeable along with his half-shaven head, seriously one side is long reaching his chin but the other side is cleanly shaven.

"You dodging me now?" the guy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't talk to you right now," says Craig. "My husband and I have dinner with my parents." There is no mistaking the guys heartbreaking. I know that look, I had seen it on Craig when he found out Matthew cheated on him. He takes a while to recollect himself.

"Well then….." he says lowly shoving his hands in his pockets before looking at Craig as he grabs my hand. "Is this why you blocked me on Facebook?" I'm trying to figure out if I should say anything.

"What's your name?" I ask him pulling away from Craig's hand walking over to him. He looks surprised that I spoke to him.

"I like to be called Ren," he explains.

"Okay Ren," I reply. "I'm Tweek, it's nice to officially meet you." I shake his hand. "I'm sure my husband didn't block you. I will make sure you have access to his Facebook."

"Oh you don't have to do that…" he blushes. "Um I-I'm going to get going. Senior year, lots of bullshit to work on."

"I get it," I reply not hating the kid. Ren seems respectful if anything else. He quickly gets into the car without another word taking off down the street. I turn to look at Craig.

"Why did you…." I hold up my hand cutting him off.

"Who the fuck is Ren?" I asked trying my best to keep my emotions under control. "You never once mentioned him to me!"

"I did…" says Craig. "I just didn't use his name."

"Um okay?" I question. "I need you to explain this to me because at the moment it seeming like you cheated on me. I know you didn't though." Craig releases a deep breath like he is glad to know I don't think he cheated.

"He was the guy I hooked up with that one time….." says Craig. "You remember me saying I wasn't satisfied and it wasn't worth it. We were walking on the beach…that night…" I think for a minute.

"Oh!" I exclaim remembering. "That was a while ago, like wha…"

"Ren had to go to dentition center for 2 years," explains Craig. "He was caught stealing and it wasn't his first time. I was communicating with him but I stopped when I realized my feelings for you. I didn't want to deal with his shit so I blocked him on Facebook." I fold my arms.

"You could have written him at least and tell him you were dating me at least," I reply. "That kid fucking loved you…." Craig face drops in surprise.

"What…," says Craig walking over to me.

"Don't…."I say moving around him so he can't touch me. His dad pulls into the driveway but I walk away needing to recover. I knock on the door while Mr. Tucker calls out to Craig wanting to speak with him. Tricia opened the door.

"That was a quick drive," she notes. She notices the look on my face. "Oh shit, what happened?"

"Ren," I state walking into the house.

"You didn't know about Ren?" asked Tricia. "He was Craig's best friend until you came into the picture." I don't know why but this rubs me the wrong way. "Oh, you really didn't know…" Craig and Mr. Tucker walk into the house. I look up at him because he is not only tall but taller than his wife.

"Hello there," he states looking down at me. I'm shocked to see he has bright red hair, like brighter than Kyle Broflovski back home. He wears it well on his muscular frame, Jesus was a wrestler in his past life?

"Hi…, "I reply becoming shy.

"Come on over here boy," says his dad pulling me in for a bear hug shocking me. "He is a shaky little thing….."

"Dad," says Craig.

"I'm just saying," says his dad looking at me. "See you got a blondie like me." He nudges Craig causing Tricia to giggle. "So glad you two are in town. You should visit more often."

"Will you actually be here?" asked Craig as we walk back towards the family room.

"I will," he replies. "I get more money and work fewer hours, a beautiful thing I thought I would never see." Mrs. Tucker comes out of the family room wrapping her arms around her husband's neck kissing him deeply. My parents never kissed like that in front me like oh my god….. he pulls away. "So let me go change my clothes and we can go eat."

"I think I will change too," says Mrs. Tucker. "We will head out once we come back down." We watch them walk down the hall before hearing the stairs creak as they had up.

"They are so going to fuck," says Tricia walking into the family sitting down crossing her legs. Craig rolls his eyes at her comment before focusing on me.

"Tweek, can I talk to you?" he asks.

"There is nothing to talk about," I reply sitting down looking away from him. The tension between is thick. I can also tell my husband feels really bad for not telling me about Ren. I mean apparently, this guy meant a lot to him at some point. I….I don't know….. The Tuckers come back down 20 minutes later. We all pile into the huge SUV his dad drives. My god, I can only imagine what he spends on gas.

We arrived at the restaurant in 20 minutes. Finding parking was so hard since the SUV is so big, I think it is a Chevy Suburban, I don't know but it's huge. Mr. Tucker finally finds a spot all the way in the back. We pile out of the SUV. Mrs. Tucker grabs her husband hand turning around looking at Craig and me.

"You two can hold hands," she smiles. "We don't mind."

"We're good," I reply. "Thank you." Craig looks hurt but this wasn't personal. In this case, it's just fucking weird. I keep thinking about Ren. I always wondered how come Craig never spoke often about his friends. I didn't think anything of it because I didn't really talk about Token and Clyde like that. I frowned trying to figure it out as we enter the restaurant. It's super cold in there causing me to shiver. Craig places a jacket over my shoulders causing me to look at him. "Thanks….." Mr. Tucker made reservations and I'm glad as this restaurant seems to be really busy. We are seated at a round making me things feel super fancy. I have only seen round tables in fancy restaurants. We get seated at the table with his parents grinning. This is not the reaction I was expecting, they seem super happy that Craig and I are married. I sigh wishing my parents were this damn happy. Well, mom is cool but dad is still coming around.

"How is college?" asked Mr. Tucker opening the menu.

"It's whatever," says Craig. "I actually really hate it. I mean all they want you to do is write papers."

"Papers?" says Tricia. "You mean like essay's?"

"Except worst," replied Craig. "They want a certain style and you have to provide references from actual textbooks and not Wikipedia."

"Oh god….." says Tricia looking mortified making me giggle. I pick up a menu not really in the mood to eat. With that thought in my mind, I want to go for something that will be good if I reheat it tomorrow. The menu has so many options. Mr. Tucker is saying what he wants as Trish begins to look over the menu.

"Do you know what you want?" Craig asks me.

"I don't know….."I reply. "This menu is huge."

"I usually narrow it down to what I'm in the mood for," explains Craig. "Like I know I want pasta so I will be ordering from the Italian part of the menu." Actually, that sounds pretty good. I turn there looking over the section. They offer so much including pasta combos I never heard of.

"Wow….." I say looking at the menu. "So what are you getting?"

"I'm getting the spicy cajun chicken pasta," replies Craig. I decide to go for traditional meatballs with my pasta. Can't go wrong with that. The server shows up with all of us placing our orders. Mrs. Tucker smiles at me as the server leaves with our orders.

"Are you two planning to adopt?" she asks.

"We aren't thinking about that right now!" exclaims Craig. His mother frowns.

"Well you got married and you're only 18 years old," she replies. "For all, I know you could be trying to have kids next year."

"No surrogate?" asked Mr. Tucker. "I know they can be costly but I know I would want my child to have some of my DNA."

"Tell me about it," replies Mrs. Tucker. "I still wouldn't have a problem with them adopting."

"It doesn't matter…" replies Craig. "That is not something we will be doing anytime soon." That does not stop his parents from talking about it. I'm trying so hard not to freak out but their frankness to everything is overwhelming me. I'm glad when Tricia manages to change the subject successfully. The rest of the dinner is nice. Mrs. Tucker manages to get in an embarrassing story or two about Craig. By the time we make it back to the hotel, I am more than ready to go to bed but Craig has other plans. "Are you still not going to speak to me over Ren?" I sigh not sure how to word how I feel right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Craig, it's not just Ren," I replied. "I don't like the fact you lied to me. I'm your husband, you shouldn't have to lie to me. I'm tired, I just want to go to bed okay."

"You can't go to sleep mad at me….." pouts Craig giving me his best sad face. He looks pretty sad but I would be too in I was in his position.

"I'm not mad but disappointed," I reply taking my shirt off. I shiver ready to take me a nice shower. I remove the rest of my clothes with Craig talking but I'm not listening. I'm ready to go on my Facebook and pull Ren up. Craig may have blocked him but I didn't. I get into the shower washing my body quickly as the sleep and emotional exhaustion is kicking in. I hear the shower curtain pulling me out of my thoughts. "Craig, what are you doing?"

"I'm showering," he replies. I know my husband and his ass is up to something.

"You could have waited," I reply looking over my shoulder. I turn away from him wanting to focus on what I was doing so I can get out. He moves closer to my body.

"Um hm…" hums Craig leans over pressing his lips into my neck.

"Craig…"I reply with my voice already shaky. He hands softly go to my hips as he continues to kiss my neck softly. "Haahh…." I hate that I so weak for him. I can't help it, I love him, I love him so much.

"I love you…" mutters Craig into my neck as if he was reading my mind. "I was afraid if you knew about Ren you would doubt my feelings for you." Craig right hand slides forward gripping my growing erection. It's only natural for my body to respond to my husband in such a manner. I begin to pant trying to focus myself.

"I know babe…"I finally choke out through my lust. "But…..haaa….." He starts stroking me firmly as the water rains over us. They are so slow and meaningful. Something tells me he really didn't get in here to take a shower. Craig continues to kiss my neck softly ensuring I feel everything he is doing to my body. "Ahhh….ahhh….."

"Mmm…" he moans into my neck as his other hand slides down my waist. He continues stopping at my ass.

"Ahhh…"I pant. Craig groans rubbing my ass before sliding his hand between my legs. "Uuggghhh….."I groan with a shudder feeling him get closer to his goal. Craig's fingers are conveniently wet from the water. I pant thinking he is about to enter me but he pulls his hand away. I whimper.

"So you want me….." he states reaching for some soap.

"I always want you…."I moan. He's my husband, I will always want him, we are one. No one can come between that. Can I really blame anyone for falling in love with Craig, he's a wonderful person. Craig kisses my shoulder. "Haahh….babe…." Craig continues to massage his lips into my shoulder as he moves his fingers towards my center. He slows down his hand that is stroking me.

"Let's get you ready for me…" he mutters. He slides his finger inside of me. This causes me to arch my back with my ass rubbing against his hard dick.

"Hahhh….."I moan. My eye flutter as he begins to stroke his finger to the rhythm his hand is stroking my dick.

"Tweek….." he pants emotionally. I shudder groaning knowing that my husband is giving me his everything.

"Ahhh…"I cry out as his finger gains a good rhythm. Craig goes back to kissing my shoulder. His nose pushes my hair out of the way so he can plant light kisses on my neck. He works at cleaning me out while pleasuring me at the same time. He teases me with touches to my prostate here and there. The bathroom is full of steam by the time he is done. I'm so emotional I feel like I can't think. Craig removes his fingers and we are both panting hard with need. I turn around wanting to see his face. Craig pushes me into the corner of the shower hungrily taking my lips. "Mmmppphh…." I can feel Craig's hard dick pressing against me as he pushes my legs apart. I put one leg up on the side of the tube knowing what we both want, what we both need. Craig pulls out of the kiss but not going far. I can feel his breath on my lips as he pants placing his dick at my entrance.

"Hahhh…." moans Craig sliding inside of me. "Nnnggghhh…..haaa….haa…" I grip his shoulders crying out loudly.

"Fuck…" I whimper as my dick twitches. All that stretching really got to me making me feel so overwhelmed. Craig begins to roll his hips slowly but it still feels overly sensitive for me. "Oh my god…..ha…..ha…" I wrap my arms around Craig's neck kissing him deeply. I take his tongue into my mouth moaning at the taste, the feel.

"Nnngghhh…" moans Craig into my mouth as he continues to roll his hips deeply. My hand grips his hair as he grazes my spot.

"Ahhhh….."I cry out. Craig slides his hand down to the side of my ass. His hip rolls progress to thrusts. "Ohhh….goooddd….ha….ha….." Craig pants heavily as he continues to deliver deep thrusts.

"God….you're getting so tight….ahhhhh….." he moans thrusting his hips.

"C-craig…..haa…..haaa…"I moan as my body begins to shake. I arch my back trying to fight off my orgasm but it made things worse. It gave Craig way too much reach to my prostate.

"Fuck….Tweek….aaaggghhh…." moaned Craig shuddering a little. "Ohhh…..god…..haaa…"

"C-closer….."I pant feeling my mind begin to fog over. "I want you closer…..nnngghh…." Craig presses his body smothering me. "Hold me….." I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Craig places his hands under my ass while pressing me against the wall. He begins to move his hips causing my eyes to roll. "Fuck…..that's it babe…..that's it….aaahhhh…" I begin to bounce lightly against his thrusts. They are smaller but still powerful.

"Ohhh…." moans Craig looking into my eyes. "Babe…hahhh…ha…."

"Oh god….."I moaned looking at Craig as my body begins to shake. "Hhaaa…..haa…aaaaggghhh….." I begin to cum hard not even giving my husband the warning I was going to climax. I'm sure he could feel it. Craig begins to kiss me softly still thrusting inside of me.

"I'm going to cum….." he moans against my lips. I tilt my head slightly bouncing to his thrust. I force my eyes to focus.

"Craig….."I moan. "I love you….." I know he knows this but I still felt the need to say it anyway. "You….ahhh…you belong to me…" I never refer to Craig as my property. I wanted to say more but I can't get the words out as he begins to cum inside of me.

"Tweek….aaaggghhh….haaa….." he moans shuddering. I hold on to his shoulders panting hard. Craig's knees give out underneath him.

"Shit," cries Craig as he loses his balance. He falls to his knees as I drop my legs to keep from falling on him. I giggle as he lays his head on my thigh as I am standing in front of him. "Shower water is cold…"

"It should be at this point," I reply softly. I want to talk to him a little bit more about Ren now that my mind has had some time to clear a lot more. "I have to rinse off babe…" Craig is clinging to me. I touch hair softly. "It's okay Craig, you can get up now." Craig finally stands up grabbing the soap and washcloth.

"Let me help you….." he says softly. I look at him knowing he feels the need to do this. I nod my head allowing my husband to take care of me. We get out of the cold shower drying off walking into the room. Craig grabs my hand. "I really do love you….." I smile at him.

"I know you do," I reply to him. I don't care if we are standing there naked. It's rare for me to see my husband this vulnerable. I can tell he is willing to talk. "Let's get comfortable and we talk more." I pull back the covers and Craig follows me. He lays his head in my lap and I begin to run my hands through his hair. "You care about Ren?" I really want to ask him does he love him but I know he doesn't.

"No….." he whimpers. "I could have….but I already started falling for you." I look down at him amazed that he knew what I really wanted to ask.

"Why not tell me?" I inquire. "I would have understood."

"It didn't matter when he got sent to a dentation center," explains Craig. "I knew he really liked me as more than a friend but I didn't have the balls to tell him the truth. Moving to South Park I figured it wouldn't matter. He could always have the positive….."

"Did you think he couldn't handle it?" I asked.

"I didn't want to know," says Craig. He holds me a little tighter. "I just really wanted to hold on to you. I was falling in love with you and I couldn't risk losing you over a weak moment I had before I realized how much I like you….loved you." I blinked trying to hold back the tears. He really started loving me long before we became a become a couple. Deep down this makes me really happy. I thought he was just content on us being friends when he clearly wanted more. "You….you don't want to talk to him do you?"

"No," I reply. "And if you want to leave him blocked you can but I think you should unblock him. Long as he doesn't do anything wrong we should be good." Craig shifts to where he can look at me. I can't even stroke his hair as I was doing before.

"You mean it?" he asks. "I mean Ren was cool and I wouldn't mind talking to him again…" I look at Craig deep down not liking his statement. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Yes," I replied opening my eyes after a moment. "However, I mean it. He crosses a line or you do, it's over." Craig nods his head. He sits up kissing me passionately. "Craig….."

"God, you're so perfect….." he mutters against my lips. I begin to smile into the kiss thinking how we are both perfect, perfect for each other. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do," I moan against his lips opening my eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about him," apologizes Craig. "Seriously once I started loving you, you were the person who mattered in my world." I feel choked up I sniffle trying not to cry. How does he always know how to say the right things?


	12. Chapter 12

BABY SHOWER

I smile sipping from my cup. Red looks so cute in the white flowing dress baby bump full on display. I'm jealous that men can't get pregnant, just for a second. Red seemed surprised that we actually showed up. I mean she was the one giving Craig the 3rd degree. I don't know why she is was surprised. Craig doesn't seem to have much family in New York. It is mostly friends in attendance making the crowd really young. I thought the beach house was nice but it is nothing compared to their actual home.

"You okay babe?" asks Craig. I nod yes. He knows I can't stand crowds. It is not up to the point where it would freak me the hell out…yet. Craig grabs my hand. "I'm ready to leave….."

"Don't worry we will be back on the plane to Denver tomorrow," I reply leaning into his shoulder as I lace our fingers together.

"I feel out of place with all these freaking girls," complains Craig. "I mean I am gay but not that gay." I chuckle at him because he is being ridiculous. "They have games planned and I would rather not…"

"That I agree with," I replied almost cringing at the thought. I take a sip from my cup as Mrs. Tucker walks into the room. She looks stunning in her pointy stiletto heels. She looks like a super model.

"Red, your boyfriend is here," she replies.

"What!" hisses Red. I watch her face match the same color as her hair before she is trying to walk quickly across the room but can only waddle. The last person I was expecting to see walks up behind Mrs. Tucker.

"Hey baby," says Matthew. He looks the same, just as smug. His hair looks freshly done with that usually Elvis like hairstyle. His clothes look new as he is dressed in a polo and some jeans with very expensive looking sneakers. Wait, I thought he lived on the west coast?

"I told you not to come," says Red continuing to blush. "Come to my room so we can talk….." Matthew ignores her soon as he spots Craig and I. He walks over sneering looking just as tall with those lean muscles as I remember.

"Hey Craig," says Matthew looking down at him. I hold in a growl because it appears he may still have feelings for Craig. Craig is in shock by Matthew even being here but quickly recovers quick enough to respond.

"Matthew," he says tilting his head. "Forgot to wrap it up huh?"

"Seriously," says Red speaking up. She grabs Matthew's arm but he snatches away from her.

"I didn't think you would be here," he replies smiling. Nothing about that smile is cute.

"I am," says Craig. "I came with my husband Tweekers. I'm sure you remember him." Craig puts his arm around my waist pulling me into his side. The jealousy that flashes into Matthew's eyes is scary. I can see his jaw getting tight. I look at Red who looks at me completely embarrassed. I can't believe she not only kept seeing Matthew she got pregnant by him. What the fuck. He is clearly not into her. I think he is just seeing her to get to Craig, fucking loon.

"Red, we need to go," I reply. "I thank you so much for inviting us."

"What you leaving for?" asked Matthew. "The party is just getting started. Besides I would love to catch up." I start twitching wanting to beat his ass. Craig begins to rub my shoulders.

"Yeah we need to go," he says glaring at Matthew. "Red, for real, congrats but yeah we have to leave."

"Thanks for coming," smiles Red. "I appreciate it. Let me walk you to the door." Matthew tries to follow her but she stops him saying something I don't know what. Craig and I were too busy haul tailing to the door.

"Fucking really…" hisses Craig. I twitch slightly.

"I want to beat his ass…."I growl. I hate Matthew. The fact that he was still looking at my husband as if he owned him was enough to disturb me. Ren didn't even look at Craig the way Matthew does. Red walks up stopping me from continuing with my thoughts.

"Craig…." Mutters Red.

"You don't have to explain," replies Craig cutting her off. "Seriously, I am happy for you but I don't feel comfortable being around him. I hope you understand." No point in us lying to her. Craig already wanted to leave but seeing Matthew sealed the deal.

"I do," replies Red. "I didn't know he was going to move here to New York to be with me and our child, to be honest. I mean I really thought he was going to leave me hanging."

"I can't believe you got pregnant by him?" I scoff unable to hide how I feel, unlike Craig.

"He was pulling out….." mutters Red. Craig rolls his eyes.

"I don't want to even know the rest," he replies. "Come here." Red walks closer to Craig with him hugging her. I can tell this means a lot of her as she sighs into the embrace. Craig breaks out the hug kissing her belly making her chuckle. "I hope she gets most of the Tucker genes. Now Red is laughing.

"Craig, you are awesome," she replies. She looks at us. "I wish I could talk more but you know I really have to get back. Maybe we can catch up before you leave."

"We have an early flight," I explain. "Otherwise that would have been fine." Red looks a little sad. "Don't feel bad. It's okay. When that little Tucker is born we will come back out."

"Really?" she asks. I nod yes. Red gives me a great big hug. I see Matthew peer into the hall and I give him my middle finger because I know his ass is up to something. Craig places his hand on my lower back.

"All right we really need to go," he tells Red pulling me out of the hug. "Love you cousin, see you later." Craig opens the door leading me through the door. I feel bad we didn't get to say goodbye to his mom but I don't think we could have been there a minute longer. Craig releases a deep sigh once we are inside the rental car. We both don't like Matthew. The sad part is I don't even think he really cares about Red but Red has made her decision. "God, I need a drink…"

"I know," I agree for a change. Usually I like to avoid drinking but that idiot actually gets to me. "That will have to wait until we get back home." Craig backs out of the driveway and I'm glad we didn't have anyone behind us. Most of the guests parked on the street. We are both deep in our own thoughts until Craig finally speaks when we are almost to the hotel.

"Do you think I still have feelings for him?" asked Craig. I look at him like he is crazy.

"Why would you say that?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know…," he mutters. "Maybe because I still fucking hate him and I will never respect him no matter what."

"Craig I know you don't care about Matthew," I reply. "We know what he is really like." Craig sighs.

"I just wanted to be sure you knew that I have no feelings for him," he replies. I take Craig's hand into mine.

"I know you love me and only me," I replied. "Fuck what everyone else says." Craig looks at me smirking and I know we are going to be fine no matter what.


End file.
